


Winchesters meet Avengers the comedic drama

by MysticMedusa



Series: God's TV [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amara wants no part of their drama, Chuck causes drama because reasons, Chuck is God, F/M, Gabriel proves he's a better Loki, Gabriel's a little shit, Lucifer won't be outdone, Lucifer's a little shit, M/M, Sam Winchester powers, Winchester's lives are god's TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: What happens when hunters and angels meet the avengers?Lucifer starts apocalypse 2.0Sam Winchester staring as carrot topDean Winchester cries for his Baby who's to pink for this worldCastiel staring as the woman who lost her pantsMichael scores a dateBalthazar scores a dateCaptain America is the most confused little snowflake but don't cry because he scores a date toWe can't blame god for drama so it's Loki's faultThor is confused but it's ok because he's a minor character





	Winchesters meet Avengers the comedic drama

Sam sat in the bunker reading up on a spell he’d heard the witch on their last hunt had cast before they managed to kill her. He was frowning unable to find a single thing that sounded like the spell when something behind him caught his attention. He turned and jumped startled at the sight of the seven strangers standing in the bunker.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Whoa there big guy, not sure what we’re doing here either.” Tony said not wanting to get shot especially since he was without his iron man suit.

Loki just chuckled seeing the unusually large human with a gun.

“Oh please, what is your pathetic midgardian weapons going to do against me.”

Thor glared at his brother not wanting the god of mischief to accidentally get one of their mortal friends shot.

“Calm yourself brother. We don’t know where we are.”

Sam tried to think of who was in the bunker but remembered Dean was out on a hunt with Castiel and Lucifer and Gabriel had gone back to heaven because Michael called for them.

“Look I don’t know how you got in here but I strongly suggest you leave.”

He hadn’t heard the usual flutter of wings but only the angels had a possibility of entering the bunker.

Loki rolled his eyes while Hawkeye and Black Widow looked at each other and their surroundings.

“Look I’m not sure how we got here but let’s talk this out. Put down the gun.” Steve said raising his hands to show he didn’t mean Sam any harm as he stepped forward.

“You think I’m stupid enough to let an angel get close to me. Back up.” Sam said tightening his grip on the gun.

“Angel? Are you crazy?” Tony asked honestly wondering if they’d somehow been teleported by a madman.

Widow not taking any chances grabbed her knife and threw it intending to only get Sam’s shoulder so Steve could take him down. Sam’s hand shot out stopping the blade mid air while his other hand stayed on the gun.

“Like I said before I’m not stupid.”

The group stared but only Loki seemed unimpressed by Sam’s power.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Sam asked while sending a quick prayer to Lucifer and Gabriel.

“Hey Sam we’re home!” Dean called before any of the strangers could answer his question.

“Poughkeepsie!” Sam yelled to make sure at least Dean got out safely.

At his warning Castiel appeared ready to smite whatever danger had come into their home. His eyes glowed blue as he held his hand out ready to strike.

“Sam who are these people?”

Sam glanced at Cas confused.

“They just appeared out of nowhere. I thought they were angels.”

Cas shook his head.

“No they aren’t. They have souls not grace.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“You foolish mortal do you honestly not recognize when you’re standing in the presence of a god?”

Again Thor glared at his brother while Bruce kind of just stood quietly uncertain of when the group would stop fighting to figure out how to get home.

Sam looked confused as he glanced at Castiel.

“Could they be pagan?”

Castiel nodded not entirely sure. Sam lowered his gun finally.

“Well this is useless then.”

Dean finally came in with a gun at the ready along with an angel blade.

“Sam you ok?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah, one of them tried to get me with a blade but I got it. Looks like they’re pagan but isn’t the bunker warded against that?”

He was a little angry Dean had ignored his warning to run but he shouldn’t be surprised Dean ignored him. Before Dean could answer Lucifer and Gabriel appeared with Michael not far behind.

“Hey love, sorry we’re late.” Lucifer said before noticing the clearly unwanted guests.

“Who-”

“Pagan.” Sam answered already knowing Lucifer’s question.

The fallen angel’s eyes darkened as he cracked his fists ready to eliminate the creatures he considered worse than demons.

“Well if you don’t mind me killing them I’ll be happy to take care of them.”

"Just don't get blood everywhere like you did when you killed the other pagan gods." Dean warned.

The avengers stood ready to fight other than Tony who was without a suit and Bruce who didn’t want to let the green guy out unless it was absolutely needed.

Gabriel stood between the two groups rolling his eyes.

“You’re all idiots. They’re not from this universe so calm down.”

Gabriel looked at the avengers with a playful grin on his face.

“Boy you’re all a long way from home. Can I get you something to eat? Mikey doesn’t like me have sweets when I'm with him and I’m craving a cherry flavored lollipop.” He said snapping his fingers to make a lollipop appear.

The group looked confused as Sam relaxed a bit.

“Oh an alternate universe like the one we got sent to before. I think I was something called a Padalecki.”

Dean relaxed a bit remembering the weird universe.

“Oh yeah, the names there were weird. Cas was something like Misha or some weird shit and I was Jensen.”

Castiel looked at Dean confused while Lucifer looked annoyed.

“Brother are you telling me I don’t get to kill anyone?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Not unless they try and hurt our humans.”

Sam decided not to mention the red head trying to stab him.

“Alright well let’s get introductions out of the way. I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean.”

Dean nodded but gripped the gun ready to use it or anything else he needed to defend his family. Gabriel and Lucifer chose to ignore introductions as they went into the kitchen.

“I’m Castiel, I’m sorry you’ve been taken from your home. We’ll get you back as soon as we can.”

Tony pointed to each member of the avengers to introduce them.

"I'm Tony awesome billionaire and unofficial leader of our group, Steve Rogers local American hero, Bruce Banner green guy you don't want to piss off, Black Widow and Hawkeye both trained assassins, and last but not least Thor and Loki gods from Asgard. We're the Avengers."

Hearing the name Loki Dean sighed in annoyance.

“Great, just what we need another Loki.”

Before Loki could comment on Deans’ rudeness Gabriel came out looking at the hunter with an annoyed look on his face.

“What was that? You want to pick a fight with me because I’ll be more than happy to let you die again. Want to play the Tuesday game again?”

“Babe he didn’t mean it. Even if there’s a thousand Lokis you’re the only one that matters.” Sam said kissing Gabriel to calm him.

“Nice save there moose. You’re brother gets to live another day.”

Dean glanced at Cas wondering if the angel was going to step in but the angel appeared to believe Dean had been rude as well.

“Are you implying that tiny fool is the Loki of this world?” Loki asked clearly offended by the state of this world’s god of mischief.

Gabriel span around before reaching the kitchen ready to turn the annoying god into a hamster.

“Hey did I come at a bad time?”

Everyone turned and Castiel’s eyes widened at the sight of his father and aunt. Chuck had left with Amara several months before after asking the Winchesters to watch over the archangels.

“Father?”

Chuck smiled as he took a bite of the Chinese take out he’d acquired before arriving.

“Hey guys, thought we’d stop in for a visit. Oh visitors from another universe, nice. I think I did good with making their universe, must say though you should see the temper tantrums their Loki can throw. It’s worse than Lucifer.”

Lucifer stepped out of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest with a pissed off look on his face.

“How dare you insult me like that.”

Chuck just kind of shrugged while Loki glared at the smaller man who had yet to say his name.

“I’m just saying he caused a lot of destruction for like no reason. At least you tried to justify why you wanted to kill all humanity.”

Lucifer’s gaze narrowed as he stood up.

“Whelp challenge accepted. Michael the apocalypse is back on.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers disappearing to the avenger’s surprise. Sam saw him leave and quickly turned to Chuck.

“Um god…I mean Chuck please apologize to Lucifer. I really don’t want to have to stop him a second time from trying to end humanity.”

Chuck looked to Michael as he ate his Chinese food.

“Am I throwing him back in the pit or bringing him back here?” The archangel asked clearly not happy with having to deal with Lucifer throwing a tantrum.

“Whatever is fine.” Chuck answered with a mouthful of food.

Michael vanished as Steve looked at the smaller man.

“D-did he call you god?”

Chuck nodded.

“I prefer to be called Chuck though.”

Chuck turned to find Amara sitting on the couch reading a book with little interest with the things happening in the other room.

“So Chuck you mind sending these guys on their way. Seriously, one Loki is bad enough.” Dean said eyeing the already pissed off pagan god.

“Well I would but I’m kind of on vacation and you guys can totally handle this. I’d suggest hurrying though, he’s so much worse than Gabriel.”

Gabriel glared at his dad offended.

“Are you saying my tricks suck?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and it took a moment for them to noticed what the angel had done before vanishing. Castiel looked down at himself realizing he had tits and his hair had grown out.

“Damn it Gabriel!”

Dean stared at his now female boyfriend before narrowing his eyes on Chuck who had caused this.

“What else did he do? Gabriel never does just one prank.”

Castiel pointed at Sam’s hair that had turned orange.

“You look like a buff carrot top.” Dean laughed barely able to stop himself from collapsing as he found Sam’s appearance hilarious.

“You know Dean if he did something to the both of us he did something to you to.”

Dean shot up and quickly checked himself.

“I don’t have tits and still got my junk so…” his eyes widened as he rushed off. The sound of his horrid scream echoed throughout the bunker before he returned pissed off as all hell.

“I’m going to kill that damn trickster.”

Sam looked confused as they apparently all forgot their otherworldly guests.

“He turned Baby pink! I’m going to get the holy oil and deep fry that fake pagan god’s wings before I stick an angel blade in his freaking chest.”

Dean grabbed the angel blade and left still shouting curses and threats.

“Um Cas you want to stop him?”

Castiel opened his arms as though challenging Sam as his pants fell to the floor.

“My clothes don’t even fit anymore. You’re so insensitive Sam.”

Castiel vanished after whining in a high pitched female voice. Sam looked confused by what had just happened before turning to his uninvited guests.

“Ah sorry about that. Lucifer and Gabriel are a bit sensitive about somethings. If you’ll come with me to the library we can search for a spell to get you guys home.”

He glanced at Chuck.

“Unless you maybe want to lend a hand?”

Chuck had made himself comfortable at the table and looked up thinking it over.

“Nah, I’m good you got this. Hey I’m going to borrow Dean’s laptop since he’s not here to use it.”

With that the laptop appeared in front of him and Sam was about to lead his guests to the library before he stopped to turn back to Chuck.

“Hey um no disrespect but if you’re going to watch porn can you go to one of the bedrooms or something?”

Sam recalled Dean bitching about how Chuck had commented on how much porn he had. Chuck just nodded before opening the folder Dean kept his porn in. Sam hurried the group into the library not wanting them to see God watching Dean’s secret porn stash.

Once they were in the library Sam sighed wondering how their happy home had gone to hell in a hand basket so quickly.

“I’m a little confused. You said that guy was Loki but you called him Gabriel and the other guy is Lucifer?” Widow asked with confused look.

“Who names their kid after the devil?” Steve added.

Sam ran his hand through his hair feeling as though it felt different even though only the color had changed.

“Ah well it’s a bit of a long story. Lucifer and Gabriel are archangels but Gabriel was kind of in witness protection as a trickster pagan god Loki. Lucifer doesn’t like being called the devil or Satan so try not to call him that in person. Also Cas is an angel to but he’s a bit weaker than the archangels.”

“And the small guy eating Chinese food?” Bruce asked.

“Ah yeah he’s um…god. The woman with him is his sister Amara. They left a while ago so not sure why they came back but try to be respectful. Amara won’t hesitate to kill you or suck out your soul and Chuck is kind of laid back but he gets angry to”

The avengers stared a moment before Thor’s voice boomed around them.

“So where is this book to tell us how to return home? Lady Jane must be worried as to what’s become of me.”

“Um Thor I’m not sure if we even have a book with the proper spell. We’ll all need to look for it.”

They each took a corner of the library and began looking but they quickly became distracted.

“What is a wendigo?” Widow asked having found information on it.

“It’s someone who’s body has changed after eating large amount of human flesh. Many people believe they can gain increased power by doing that and after a large amount they become a monstrous form of their old self. They’re hard to kill because they’re really good hunters. Dean and I took one down years back and that was pretty difficult.”

Tony looked up from his book having already become bored with it.

“What do you guys do that you need this kind of information?”

“We’re hunters. We kill monsters that hurt humans. It’s kind of the family business.”

This drew Bruce’s attention from the book in front of him.

“Why are working with the devil then?”

Sam looked up from the book of spells he had.

“It’s a long story but Dean and I kind of started the apocalypse. Not on purpose of course but after Dean sold his soul and he fell in hell as the righteous man it broke the first seal to unlocking Lucifer's cage and when Amara was released Lucifer kind of just ended up becoming one of Team Free Will.”

Steve was now also distracted with a look of horror on his face.

“Why would he sell his soul?”

Sam sighed knowing this was pretty much as good as useless. If he’d been sent to their world he’d be asking a million questions to.

“He did it to bring me back. A demon wanted me to become Lucifer’s true vessel seeing as angels have to possess a human body because their true form burns out people’s eyes. I got killed by another psychic and Dean sold his soul in exchange for me being brought back.”

The room was filled with silence before Loki scoffed.

“Well I suppose this universe isn't all bad if you have demons buying souls.”

Tony looked at Loki who quickly looked away.

“Loki please try be on your best behavior.”

Loki nodded to Tony’s request as he returned to the book he was looking at. When no one found anything in an hour Sam decided his best bet was to call in some help.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on Crowley’s contact hating to have to call the king of hell but he knew the demon had some knowledge of witchcraft.

“Hello moose, what do I owe the honor?”

“Hey Crowley I need some info. Do you know how to return people to their original reality?”

There was a laugh of amusement on the other end.

“First call I get from you since teaming up for the darkness and this is what you want? I’ll be over in a few so tell your angels not to smite me.”

Sam didn’t get to tell him Lucifer was off trying to complete apocalypse 2.0 and Gabriel was off being a pagan god again as the demon had hung up on him. When Crowley showed up Sam found it difficult to introduce the demon to the group from another universe.

“Hello boys.” Crowley greeted thinking Dean and the angels would be there.

“Hi Crowley. So you know a spell to help?”

Widow looked at Crowley suspiciously causing the demon to give her a smug smile.

“Darling if you keep looking like that I’ll get distracted by wanting to do other things instead of helping.”

Sam glared at Crowley but he should have expected this from the demon.

“Just get us home.” The assassin said moving closer to Bruce as the stranger made her feel on edge.

“Well is that any way to ask for a favor? You’re lucky I don’t ask for my usual price for my help.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Crowley no one’s selling their soul to get back home.”

Steve shot a look to the man.

“He’s a demon?”

Crowley smiled.

“Hi Crowley, king of hell. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Crowley looked at Sam now ignoring the man who stared dumbfounded.

“So darling did you prepare my usual drink since you're asking for my help?”

Sam pointed to the far table that already had Crowley’s favorite. It was there from the last time Crowley was in the bunker during the issues with Amara.

“Oh you really know how to treat a guy.”

“The spell Crowley. I already have other things I need to deal with.”

Crowley chuckled before taking a sip of his drink.

“Ah yes I noticed the big man in your living room with the darkness. Was that Castiel I saw with the nice rack?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah for whatever reason God decided to stop by on vacation.”

Crowley’s eyes flashed to their demonic red causing the avengers to ready themselves for a fight. Crowley’s eyes quickly changed back as he glared at the hunter.

“Do you just like my pretty red eyes or did you forget demons flinch at that name?”

Sam smirked showing he’d done it on purpose seeing as the demon was taking his sweet time.

“Whatever moose, I don’t have a spell on the top of my head but I have my goons working on it. Since our little adventure against the darkness I’ve employed a few witches.”

“Hopefully ones that are a bit more trustworthy than your mother.”

Crowley nodded looking to the group from the other universe.

“So I can tell a few of you aren’t human. Mind telling me what you are?”

Tony smirked as he said in a bit of bragging tone, “Well you know two are gods and of course we have your everyday hulk.”

Sam raised a brow at the quite man sitting beside Widow.

“Like green guy hulk?”

Bruce nodded curious as to how Sam knew that.

“We actually have several hulk movies in this universe. I only remembered because Gabriel played a prank on a guy a while back using the hulk. I’m really hoping he’s not doing his old deadly pranks. I told him he can do pranks just no more that kill people.”

He thought about calling Gabriel but Michael appearing with a cuffed and gagged Lucifer stopped him.

“Why did you gag him?”

Michael held up his bloody arm.

“He bit me. Who does that?”

Lucifer glared at his brother unable to say anything or even remove the gag as the cuffs were designed to seal his powers.

“Um thanks Michael. Do you think you could get Gabriel? He’s off trying to prove his a better Loki.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest looking less than happy about the request.

“I’m not your servant you hairless ape. I actually have a job to do and-”

“I’ll get you a date with Adam.”

Michael vanished and not long after returned with an unconscious Gabriel along with Dean who had the angel blade taken from him.

“Tell Adam to be free on Friday or I take my brothers back heaven and you don’t see them again.”

With that Michael vanished leaving a drunk looking Dean laying on top of Gabriel.

“Dean are you drunk?”

Dean looked up saying something that sounded like drugged before passing out. Before either could think otherwise both Sam and Crowley took out their phones and snapped a picture.

“Blackmail material?” Sam asked.

Crowley just smirked as he changed the picture to his home screen. Sam took the gag out of Lucifer’s mouth earning a growl of annoyance as he fought against the cuffs.

“Get these off me.”

“Are you going to try apocalypse 2.0 if I do?”

Lucifer looked away annoyed.

“I won’t if you tell me not to.”

Sam smiled as took off the cuffs allowing Lucifer to rub his swore wrists.

“Why did you bite Michael?”

Lucifer smirked as he countered, “Why did you offer up your baby brother as a sacrifice?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Adam has been bugging me to help him get a boyfriend. Figured since those two already shared his body at one point might as well get them together.”

Lucifer shrugged as he made a beer appear and downed it.

“Don’t get drunk Luci.”

As if to challenge Sam he made several bottles of whiskey and scotch appear. The scotch caught Tony’s attention as he grabbed it earning a glare from Lucifer.

“Oh come on, you can magically make more appear so share.”

“Tony don’t just take something from the devil.” Steve said trying to take the drink from Tony who managed to keep it away from the stronger man.

“Hey my name’s Lucifer not the devil.”

Steve glanced at the archangel who had already downed the beer and half the whiskey.

“Yeah well in our universe you’re the devil.”

Lucifer growled as he stood with his large red and gold wings unfolding behind him.

“Does the devil have wings? No, see I’m an angel and more than capable of smiting you little man.”

Sam heard the anger in Lucifer’s voice so he began grooming his wings. The archangel collapsed and began nearly purring in satisfaction at his wings being groomed. Steve’s eyes grew to a new size as the angel lay on his side purring in happiness.

“Holy shit…”

“Hey, language.” Hawkeye said from his place where he had continued to read wanting to get home.

Steve looked back at him realizing he still hadn’t lived that down. Sam chuckled at the exchange as he began asking them about their world since it appeared they were having to wait now.

He was surprised to hear that the two gods were actually aliens. They exchanged stories and once again Steve seemed the most surprised hearing Sam had been soulless because he jumped into the cage to deal with Lucifer. Sam was beginning to think maybe Steve was a religious man and that all this was just to odd for him.

He earned a laugh from Widow with his story about Dean being abducted by fairies and praise from Thor about being a valiant warrior. Loki had gotten bored with the entire exchange and decided to sit with Lucifer and join in his drinking.

When Gabriel and Dean finally woke up Dean began demanding his Baby be turned back. Sam had to explain to Bruce and Widow quietly that Baby was Dean’s impala that he had a giant man crush on.

“I heard that bitch.”

“Whatever jerk.”

Dean dragged Gabriel to go fix his car then his boyfriend. When Gabriel returned he was eating chocolate and finally turned Sam’s hair back. When Crowley didn’t hear anything from his demons he went to check on them to ensure they were still doing what he asked. At some point between the stories and drinking Lucifer ended up in an arm wrestling match with Thor. The two were locked with neither budging and Dean who was watching spotted the hammer Thor had dropped to wrestle.

Without thinking he picked it up to look at it causing Thor to become completely distracted and lose to the fallen angel who was already drunk off his ass.

“How?”

Dean looked at the god still a bit drugged from whatever Michael had done to him.

“What? Don’t like people touching your things?”

“Odin’s spell allows only one who’s worthy to pick up my hammer.”

Dean shrugged handing it to Sam to see if that was true. Sam had already picked up a hammer similar to it during the auction to try and get the tablet back. The avengers watched as Sam lifted the hammer easily and looked at it.

“Feels different from Thor’s hammer I lifted before.”

Dean just shrugged as he went over to where the beer was that Lucifer had made appear. Sam put the hammer on the table where Thor was starring still in shock that the two had lifted it so easily. He thought maybe Odin’s magic didn’t reach into this universe until he saw Lucifer try and fail.

“Damn that’s heavy. Even with your powers you shouldn’t be able to lift it if I can’t.” Lucifer said eying Sam.

“Heya what you all doing?” Gabriel asked appearing on the table next to the hammer.

“Oh what’s this?” Gabriel tried to lift it but couldn’t causing him to frown.

Castiel appeared with Balthazar next to him and looked at Gabriel struggling to lift the hammer.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” Balthazar asked as Castiel picked up the hammer to stop Gabriel’s useless struggling.

“Gabriel you are an archangel, please act like it.”

Gabriel glared at Cas.

“That’s not fair Cassie, I was trying to lift it.”

Cas shook his head handing the hammer back to Thor.

“Please do not allow Gabriel to play with it like a child. Balthazar has agreed to help get you guys back home as he’s more accustom to spells than the rest of us”

Balthazar looked annoyed having been in the middle of enjoying his time away from heaven and it’s bossy little angels. He had brought with him the ingredients and began preparing the spell so he could return to what he’d been doing.

“Is he a demon also?” Steve asked hoping he wasn’t.

“Nah Balthazar’s an angel.”

“I can hear you both. Remember, my senses are better than a humans.”

Balthazar was eyeing them both but seemed to relax as he looked Steve over.

“Well I suppose I can forgive you since he’s so cute.” He said giving Steve a wink before returning to his work.

“Um are all angels gay?” Steve asked once again earning an angry glare but this time from Gabriel.

“Listen up little avenger, angels are genderless and we don’t care what gender our mate is. Be happy an angel even looked your way.”

Steve was confused by the genderless comment as the angels all clearly looked male. He didn’t think to much on it as Balthazar announced that he was ready. The group gathered but Balthazar didn’t do anything as he looked at Steve.

“Promise me a date big boy and I’ll send you home.”

Steve’s face reddened as he glanced at the other avengers but they just stood by and waited.

“Come on Steve, Loki and I want to go home. We have dinner reservations that I don’t plan to miss.”

Loki was giving Steve a death glare which promised some kind of mischief if he didn’t hurry this along. Unable to get out of it he agreed and the two planned for the weekend.

Balthazar sent them on their way and left without so much as waving goodbye to his brothers. When the group was gone Sam sighed a bit relieved until he saw Chuck standing in the doorway.

“We got them home already.”

Chuck now had ice cream that he took a bite out of before smiling.

“Oh I wasn’t here to offer my help. Just enjoying the drama.”

Dean gave Chuck a cold look before he remembered the guy was God and could smite him.

“You made us go through this for your entertainment?”

Chuck looked at his ice cream before making sprinkles appear on it and took another bite.

“Oh no those guys were sent here by someone else. I just can’t find anymore good dramas on TV so I figured I’d watch this play out. Anyways Amara and I are leaving so have fun my children.”

With that Chuck disappeared and Dean asked Lucifer for another beer. Sam normally not one to drown his sorrow sighed as he joined them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Back in their own world Tony cheered finally away from the odd alternate reality. The others though didn’t seem as happy as Thor stared at his hammer questioning how mere humans had lifted it so easily.

“They’re friends with God.” Steve said in disbelief.

“And the king of hell.” Hawkeye added also in equal disbelief.

“And the devil.” Widow said also a bit confused about the other world.

“And archangels.” Bruce said finally speaking up again.

“Lucifer was as strong as Thor.” Loki said a bit confused on how the weak looking man had stood up against Thor’s strength.

They had arrived at stark tower and were still in disbelief when Pepper walked in seeing their odd looks.

“You guys ok?”

They all shook their heads.

“We met God.” Bruce said.

“I have a date with an actual angel from another universe.” Steve said finally realizing he’d agreed to go on a date with an angel.

“They lifted my hammer…” Thor trailed off.

“Thor lost a test of strength to Lucifer.” Loki said looking to his brother curious as to why he wasn’t surprised or angry at his loss in battle.

Tony still held his cup of scotch from the other universe and looked at it in question.

“Hey do you think I could have out drunk Lucifer?”

The avengers and Pepper all looked at Tony seeing he wasn’t even slightly drunk while Lucifer had been near plastered. Tony just shrugged and told them to go home before dragging Loki off for pre dinner sex time.

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this thinking how strange two different universes would seem to one another. I think i captured that idea pretty well. I was inspired by another Supernatural/ Avengers crossover and decided to try my hand at it. I know the title of this says drama but i was aiming for a bit of comedy because let's face it Lucifer and Gabriel would totally try to outdo Loki


End file.
